comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rainmaker
Background Sarah Rainmaker was born on the San Carlos Apache reservation in Arizona. Her father was a member of Team 7, a Gen-Active special ops solder named Stephen Callahan and her mother Rebecca Rainmaker. Unfortunately, while Stephen Callahan was away, a covert black ops kidnapped Rebecca and her young daughter as part of their experiments into creating a new generation of metahumans, the Gen13 project, while Callahan was a way, faking their deaths. Rebecca was able to escape from the facility by punching out a doctor and stealing a jeep, heading back to the reservation to hide in the desert where they wouldn't be able to find her. Unfortunately, this meant Callahan never knew his family had survived, and after getting over his grief, he went on to marry his second wife, Rachel, with whom he had two children, before the same unit attempted to kidnap the children, killing Callahan and his new wife and stealing away her half-brother Mathew and half-sister Nicole to be part of the program. Sarah and her mother were able to stay on the run for years, with some help from some of her father's old Team 7 teammates, by hiding out on Apache reservations where it was difficult for them to be tracked. This lasted until Rachel's Gen-Factor activated at puberty. Rumors of a young girl who could control the weather to help crops on various reservations spread, until another team was sent to find her. Sarah, however, had been practicing mastering her talents, and was no longer a helpless girl. After a brief fight she was able to elude them and flee into the desert, where she was found by a fellow Apache metahuman named Ripclaw, who successfully helped her fight off her pursuers and saw that she was returned to her mother safely. Sadly, before they could flee again, another team was able to successfully capture Sarah and take her back to Project Genesis, where they began experimenting on her to determine the extend of her Gen-Active abilities. Lucky for Sarah, she was freed from her imprisonment by fellow Gen13 teens making their own breakout from the facility, led by Caitlin Fairchild, along with a fortuitous assault by legitimate government forces that had learned of the illegal experiments being performed. She fled with the other teens, with their "Keepers" in close pursuit. While not exactly keeping a low profile, for the most part over the year or so they have been active the team has otherwise generally avoided open interaction with the greater heroic community at large, mostly focused on trying to train themselves and not get in over their heads. The group tried to keep a low profile and tried to live their lives as normal teens, as much as they could. This all came crashing down during the Heroes Crisis. Caught in the Labyrinth, the team was separated from one another and changed locations almost day by day, being completely disoriented and cut off from one another. Due to the great size of the Labyrinth, they did not directly confront or aid other heroes, and spent several days in it separated and fighting for literal survival. As the other heroes had managed to stop things and free them, events came to a head for the team as not only were they thrust into a bigger world, they had been saved by the actions of others and not due to their own abilities. This caused Rainmaker to rededicate herself to intensive physical training, feeling like she had been unprepared despite all her efforts, while the team as a whole grew a bit more apathetic due to more intense interpersonal conflicts that caused them to separate in their interests, particularly Sarah's confused feelings and relationshp with her team leader, Caitlin Fairchild. While the team has still been training individually, they have been less focused in the months since the Crisis and have been sloppy, nearly falling victim to an International Operations squad since. Personality Sarah has a very confident personality for most things. She strongly believes in standing up for what she believes is right and calling out injustices when she sees them, and is particularly aware of many of the inequalities that are part of being a Native American and a minority woman in American society. She can be positively fiery about it, in fact, and this is the source and the strength of her activism. She is not willing to stay silent or to be told to sit back down. This can, however, be a bit irritating for friends and acquaintances when they don't meet her standards for political correctness and inspire a lecture from her, which can be either a source of annoyance or amusement depending. She really has a hard time holding in snarky comments at times. Luckily for her friendships and general social life, she's dedicated to being a peacemaker and finding common ground to explain her views, and is patient enough to understand that change does not happen overnight or through violence, but through understanding and awareness. She has often ended up being the diplomat of the Gen13 teens, and is generally willing to compromise - but only to a point. It's also an outgrowth of her sense of unfairness over the loss of her father and the hole he left in her life, when Sarah and her mother were forced to go on the run. She is willing and able to fight when pushed, and is very much a warrior in that sense, even when it's more physical than just a war of words. Because of the need to stay hidden and prepare for the worst as a child and as part of Gen13, she also is very disciplined, and willing to work hard to get what she wants. She's used to being self-sufficient and not having much help to accomplish her goals. For example, she's trained hard in the martial arts and exercised intensively since her mother and her escaped capture the first time, to learn to protect herself, and works every day to keep herself in top physical condition. She applies the same dogged determination to mastering her powers, so she can be ready if the Keepers come again, which is why she's one of the most advanced of the other Gen13 teens with her Gen-Active abilities. Oddly, it's her sexuality where she's both very confident and very self-conscious at the same time. She's very aware of her body and has no shame in how she looks; for example, she has no problem dressing in more skimpy clothing or even walking around nude, to go swimming for example. It's not that she's a tease, it's that she has has no self consciousness or shame there about being in a natural state (possibly because she is in top physical condition and knows it). When it comes to her heart, however, she's more shy. She missed a lot of the relationship experience most kids got in high school due to being forced to hide out with her mother from Project Genesis, which can make her a bit more tenative when it comes to closer romantic relationships. She's attracted to women over men, but has a hard time actually approaching a girl she's interested in, due to previous misteps and disasters (in particular clueless redhead teammates). This can frustrate her, more at herself and her inability to overcome her hesitation and fear of rejection to simply talk with the current focus of her affections, rather than the other person themself. Part of this is likely an outgrowth of her feelings of loss over her father; part of it is simply a clear knowledge of how a lesbian can be treated in modern society. Either way, she does have a fear of losing a friend because she makes them uncomfortable or, worse, offends them by her interest, and tends to keep that part of her life private from people she doesn't know well. Logs